


Living Energy

by Usami_chan13



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</i> shorts and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A determined star tries to find his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after the episode 'I, Chiro'. This story was something I wrote in response to a challenge my friend and I were doing. We each came up with pairings and/or characters we liked, and the other person matched those pairings and/or characters with prompts they came up with. This is a story I came up with based on the prompt 'star' I got for Antauri.

He was taught that stars shone the brightest against the darkest night, and he firmly believed that. When the Hyperforce sped across space, or when the city's lights finally went to sleep, he would look out into the shadowed sky and see them gleaming down, watching over them. After a trying day of fighting evil, it calmed him.

Humans believed that a wish upon a star would be granted, but he was uncertain of the truth in that. The stars were certainly not magical beings, although they were mystical; his masters taught him that when a life form transcends the physical world, it exists among the cosmos. Back then, he longed to learn if it was true, if it was possible to live as an ethereal figure surrounded by the stars.

He knew now…

"Where are you…?"

…and he wished he didn't.

"Where are you…?"

He _had_ to get back to them…somehow. He knew…he _knew_ that he was still needed. His purpose down there was not yet fulfilled, and he _needed_ to return.

"Where are you…?"

He could hear them. In the dark, long after slumber claimed the city, they remained awake in their doubt. They looked up at him, though they could not see him, and they wondered if everything would be all right again.

"Where are you…?"

And somewhere, the one who needed him most was running…separated from the others and searching for him alone…trying so desperately to find him. And he _needed_ to get back to where he rightfully belonged.

_"Antauri!"_

_I'm here…I'm coming!_

As he blazed across the blackness, he heard someone dear to him whisper a prayer: That their family would once again be whole.

He would move the heavens themselves to make it so.


	2. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard, forcing yourself to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Netbug009](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009) on the [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/) _Fic Request_ challenge. She asked for a Chiro fic with the prompt "Only a child".

Sometimes, he worried that it was all too much for him.

When he was younger, he'd always dreamed of being a superhero. But he never realized how hard it would really be. The commitment, the work, the responsibility of protecting a city...possessing the power to protect the universe, preparing for a war that would decide the fate of their world...it was more than he ever expected.

Antauri insisted that he could do it, that this was his destiny. And it wasn't that he doubted the silver monkey, but...was he really ready for this? As he was right now, was it enough to do what was expected of him? Could he really do this?

Honestly, he felt he still had so much more growing up to do. But he feared he no longer had the time.


	3. Sprinkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for disney_uberland's _Drabble_ challenge. It's a companion piece/sort-of sequel to "Push".

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

He hesitated, considering for a moment. "…Maybe later."

Jinmay sighed. Not too long ago, Chiro would've jumped at the chance for a break. Then again, she understood how things change. Preparing for war would force anyone to grow up, fast.

Still, fourteen was awfully young to carry the world on your shoulders.

"C'mon. My treat."

His resolve crumbled; she knew he needed this. "I…guess."

She smiled. Though she couldn't take away all his duties – there was too much at stake to even _consider_ that – she could at least ease his burden for a while.


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, "Soul of Evil". Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Drabble_ challenge.

_You were once my closest ally, Otto._

Just like Mandarin… He never could say the words "best friends".

But Otto was surprised to hear it at all. He never thought it would be mentioned, not since Mandarin turned evil. Was it regret? Was it painful that they, who were once so close, were fighting each other like this?

Though he doubted it, he still hoped. Maybe the old Mandarin was still there, hurting at the thought of attacking those who were once his teammates.

It couldn't be worse than the pain of having to fight his former best friend again.


	5. Heaven's Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime during the episode, "The Savage Lands". Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Pick-a-Challenge_ , where participants were to pick one of the community's previous challenges and submit works for points. I picked the drabble challenge, which meant I was supposed to write 10 different drabbles (or 20 drabbles in my case, since I picked the drabble challenge twice). But I always wanted to try this thing I saw once, where a whole story was made entirely of drabbles. Each drabble flows into the next to make a continuous story.
> 
> Based off the song 'Heaven's Not Enough' from the anime _Wolf's Rain_.

**01.  
**

He was awakened by a sound. Faint, far away… something he thought he should recognize but couldn't.

Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but swirls of black and white floating in the emptiness. Where was he?

He remembered… sacrificing his body… to save them. He thought he died… but he hadn't expected to keep his cybernetic body.

Then the white streaks rushed past him, gathering to form a tunnel of light in the distance. Feeling ground beneath his feet, he understood what he must do.

"Is this it?" he breathed, rattling the stillness. With no other answer, he started forward.

* * *

**02.**

_Antauri…_

It was the sound again, but stronger now. He looked toward it, facing the darkness growing behind him, shrouding his vision. He strained to hear whatever called him.

_Antauri…_

And his eyes widened when he finally recognized it.

"Chiro!"

What was happening? His body… Chiro… how…?

"It is the final connection of all you leave behind."

He turned; though the light shadowed this new figure, he recognized the Alchemist's voice from his dreams.

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"Do you not feel the answer?"

He paused, and suddenly was overcome by the pain… that filled Chiro's heart.

* * *

**03.**

"But… how could this happen?" he wondered, looking to the Alchemist.

"There exist things that are stronger than even death, things such as love… and sorrow."

He winced and looked away. "I… never intended things would turn out this way."

"Perhaps not. But not even you fully considered the consequences of your actions."

It seems he hadn't. He had been so determined to stop the Evil One to bring peace to a world used to fighting, that he hadn't feared death… and perhaps death would bring him peace as well.

He didn't realize that Chiro's grief could keep him alive.

* * *

**04.**

"And now?" he asked, looking to the Alchemist once more. "What will happen?"

"Now you must choose a path." A shadow stretched toward him as the Alchemist motioned to the light. "This leads you beyond, to where souls find rest after death."

The bright white called him, but he turned back to the darkness. "And there?"

"There, you will return to where you came from."

Where he came from… a chance to repair the damage he created, to fix what he had done. A chance he knew he held only because Chiro carried his life.

He stepped toward the shadows.

* * *

**05.**

"This is your decision?" the Alchemist called.

"As things stand, I have no other choice."

"Your body was destroyed. There will be suffering if you return to that world."

"There will be suffering if I don't."

"You think so much of yourself? That the boy cannot endure without you?"

He faced the Alchemist. "I was not referring to him."

The figure fell quiet. Turning away from the light for the final time, he ran as fast as he could, letting the shadows swallow him. The calling voice grew even stronger.

_Antauri…_

Suddenly he heard a heartbeat… and it wasn't Chiro's.


End file.
